Mint Choco Cookie/LINE
Mint Choco Cookie is an S-grade cookie. He produces coin flowers while playing his violin (although Coin Flowers will still be produced when he appears not to). Like Cherry Cookie, he runs faster over time, but his speed will go back to normal if he collides with an obstacle. Skill Creates Coins when playing the violin. For a set period of time, if he doesn't collide with any Obstacles, he runs faster and creates many Coins. If he collides with an Obstacle, his speed will return to normal and his energy will be drained significantly. (With upgrades, the quantity of Coins he creates increases.) (You can enjoy the special Mint Choco Cookie BGM when you run with him.) Description His exquisite performance, his dashing looks and the incredible ability of his Mint Candy violin of giving off a sweet intoxicating candy aroma while he plays make him a favorite of all cookies. Though often called a 'genius', he refuses to let all this attention get to his head and will never forget his long years as a humble street performer. Strategy He produces two different types of coin flowers, one made of 6 Silver Coins and 1 Gold Coin, and another made of 8 Silver Coins and 1 Giant Gold Coin, each worth 16 and 108 coins respectively. He produces coin flowers in a specific pattern. After 9 small coin flowers are produced, he will produce 1 large coin flower, such that every tenth coin flower is large. Sometimes the coin flower will destroy obstacles, but when it does not, the coins will be lying beside or through an obstacle and become more difficult to collect. Treasures with a strong magnetic aura are recommended to make sure that he can collect as many coins as possible. Treasures that increase coin percentage might also be useful. However, those such as Someone's Banana Peel and Cheesecake Cookie's Piece of Cake increase coin percentage but also increase speed and might cause more damage which can lead to less coins. His coin farming ability is comparable, if not even better than Cheesecake Cookie, at the cost of not having Cheesecake Cookie's temporary invincibility when generating coins, and an increased Energy drain from hitting obstacles (while other cookies lose 40, this cookie loses 50). Hitting a single obstacle can heavily decrease the amount of coins this cookie obtains during a run, by decreasing the run length and resetting the faster production of coin flowers. Statistics Loading Messages *Please relax and enjoy the music. *What composition shall I play for you today? *I have given my utmost efforts to achieve musical perfection. *I shall only present music of the highest caliber. *Please give yourself away to the irresistible melody. *The performance begins now. *Which piece shall you choose? *I always greatly appreciate everyone's applause. *Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to my symphony. Updates *June 28, 2016 **Combi with Paprika Punching Bag discontinued **Combi Bonus with Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si increased from 10% to 12%. Trivia *When you use a Fast Start Boost or a Fast Start Random Boost, Mint Choco Cookie will immediately enter his best phase in Coin making, so it is to your best interest to use a Fast Start Boost to help him along. *When Mint Choco Cookie energy drains to zero, he bows. This is a very common posture for when a musician finishes his or her performance which is very fitting. *Mint Choco Cookie is the second Cookie to come with two pets which he has a best combi with. The first was Alchemist Cookie. *Mint Choco Cookie is also the third Cookie in the game that can reliably generate Coins. The first was Cheesecake Cookie, and the second was Alchemist Cookie. *He will continue to generate Coins while being lifted out of a hole and will carry on running in the coin generation stage that he was in before the fall. *Mint Choco Cookie is also the second cookie in the game that has its own theme music and multiple sound effect when sliding and/or jumping, the first being Rockstar Cookie. *When he hits an obstacle, his sliding sound effect turns into that of an untuned or offkey string. After some time, the sound will change back into the normal sliding sound effect. *He, along with Rockstar Cookie, Carol Cookie, and Macaron Cookie, is one of the cookies which are based on musicians. *Mint Choco Cookie, along with Cherry Cookie, are the only Cookies thus far that changes their pose while running. *His theme music is an orchestral mash-up between Escape from the Oven and Primeval Jungle. *During the Halloween Party 2015 and 2016, Mint Choco Cookie dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera. **This corresponds with Cocoa Cookie's Halloween costume, Christine Daaé. Audio Gallery Background Music Bonus Time Day Night Rainbow Rush ko:민트초코쿠키